Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney: Turnabout Riches
by Feyfangirl
Summary: Sequel to Little Brother's Assistant: Its been three months since the unfortunate incident... everything seems back to normal... that is till Mila Wicca strikes again... but who has been switched this time?... and will Mila be caught? Read on to find out... :D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Who's that man in the mirror?

Date: 06/10/2019, Time: 10:35pm, Location: High Prosecutors Office (Edgeworth's P.O.V)

Hello again. As I am sure many of you remember, my name is Miles Edgeworth , also known as "the demon prosecutor". To those who know me even remotely, will understand that I am a man who does indeed rely on cold facts and solid logic, however…. Since an unfortunate period of time recently… my outlook on life has been flipped once more.

"It had been a few months since "the incident"….

The afore mentioned incident of which that saw my "Big Sister" and assistant swap bodies on a night out, on the birthday of said assistant no less. This sounds crazy I know… but it is true. In a courtroom of genuine demonic spirits on the witness stand as well as spirit mediums, I really should not have been so disbelieving of their story initially. The person allegedly responsible for the incident; an old lady known only as Mila Wicca seemed to vanish from the face of the earth shortly after the whole mess was resolved… (Which ended with one Kay Faraday being ran over… well…. actually Franziska getting run over whilst still being in the body of Kay Faraday…. I did warn you it was crazy)….

Both Franziska and I have since been secretly looking into Miss Wicca's whereabouts with very little success…. We couldn't do an overt search, after all what boss would seriously be pleased with their employees committing valuable resources to search for an old lady with alleged body swapping abilities… Though there were good things that came out of that saga. I finally found the courage to tell my lovely assistant Kay Faraday my feelings towards her… and we have since gone public with our relationship.

Neither of us should have worried about not finding Mila Wicca.…. After all… these things have a nasty habit of coming back around to haunt you when you tend to least expect it…. Let me take you through what happened that caused my week of hell that nearly sent me insane….

Date: 31/10/2019, Time: 11:50pm, Location:? (Miles Edgeworth P.O.V)

"Urgh… stupid fools who stay out to celebrate a foolish holiday at this time of night should be arrested"… I groaned and jolted upright. Man I had been spending too much time with my sister… Though why did I have such a headache?... I had come home early after spending some of the evening with Gumshoe, Wright, Maya and Pearl Fey, Kay, Larry (who is mercifully single for now) and Franziska. Franziska and I only came on Wright's insistence that Pearl would love all of her friends to be there for her first Halloween Party…. Though we did draw the line on fancy dress…

Whilst the party drew to a close for Pearls early at around 8pm, the adults stayed together and we reminisced about cases of the past and good times together with good wine… and tea (for myself, as well as Kay and Franziska who had decided to stay sober… permanently). After two hours, we went to our respective homes… (Kay is currently now living with me). Though for some reason I now had a blinding headache… and why did the floor seem further away than usual…. It was then… I noticed the whole room seemed a little off… a drink of water would be helpful…. It was then that I noticed something odd about the woman lying next to me….

"Kay…." I whispered as I gently turned her, as she seemed to by lying too close to the edge of the bed… I proceeded to gently push her back on…. Which was when I noticed…..

"MAGGEY BYRDE?" I yelped and jumped back. I knew for sure that things were taking a rather weird turn, after all the woman I came home with was **not **Maggey…. Luckily, the woman was in a deep sleep and whilst seemed to stir slightly…. She didn't wake up.

I made my way up…. Which was when I realised.. I was not in my apartment…. This was…. far smaller…. I quickly found the bathroom, turned the light on I gave a shriek of horror…. Instead of my reflection…. It was the reflection of one hapless looking Detective Dick Gumshoe… of all the things…. This had to be at least in the top 3 worst nightmares of my entire life…. This could only mean one thing though…. Mila Wicca had returned…

WN: Okay! Depending on how well received this is, I may continue this I did promise a potential sequel after all! Anyway, I would LOVE any reviews (note, my disclaimer, I do not own ace Attorney, just the plot idea :D)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Changing faces, new places.

Gumshoe's P.O.V

Date: 01/11/2019, Time: 05: 10am, Location: Miles Edgeworth's Apartment.

It had occurred to me the moment I woke up that something had seemed…. Off. I tended to automatically wake up early every morning in order to feed Missile and eat breakfast before heading off to work at the Precinct every morning. I kept noticing my hair kept getting in my eyes…. Time for a haircut… I noticed Maggey wasn't there…. I assumed that she had left early to go for a run or something… but then again…. I could hear someone else in the bathroom… a woman.

It was then I turned to get up…. Had I gotten shorter in my sleep?... As I got up I also noticed that there was a dog curled up at the bottom of the bed…. A massive, pedigree dog that was now looking at me with soulful brown eyes.

"Wait Pess?... what are you?... oh no….. this can't be…" I started to say putting two and two together. The room I was in I knew I could not afford on my salary which could only mean…. I had gotten drunk last night and was in Miles Edgeworth's bed!... oh boy… I knew I should have said no to that party…

It was then I noticed a cell phone on the bedside table ringing and glowing. I looked over making sure the woman was still in the bathroom and answered it:

"Hello?!"…..

"GUMSHOE?!... What the hell happened?!" The voice exclaimed on the other end, clearly furious. It was then it occurred to me. It was MY voice!"

"Hey, what are you doing mimicking me Pal!"…. that is not funny!" I snapped back.

"Good Lord are you really stupider than previously thought, it's ME detective!... Miles Edgeworth….. Just…. For the love of…. Just walk to the far end of the room and look in the mirror!" He exclaimed impatiently.

"Fine…." I huffed in no mood for some drunk's ramblings…

It was then I yelped. And spoke:

"I see….. sir…. You really need a haircut…." I began in shock.

"Is that all you can say?!... we swap bodies and all you can say is that I need a hair cut?! Are you out of your mind?!" Edgeworth howled.

"Sorry pal… I just…. Well, what are we going to do?... " I gasped.

"Meet me by the canal bridge in an hour…. We can work out a plan then" I agreed and then hung up. This was going to be an insane week….


End file.
